To Overcome Yourself
by Vermlog630
Summary: After the death of her family Hermione finds out she has a godfather, the only problem is she doesn't know who he is. Once meeting they live together Hermione must now cope with her new life while over coming the loss of her family. Will she rise above herself and shine or stay hidden beneath the shadows forever. Rated T for minor coarse language and character deaths.
1. Nightmares or Reality

To Overcome Yourself Chapter By, Vermlog630 (Logo)

Chapter One, Nightmares or Reality

Disclaimer: I only own Saphina, Seth and Saige Jones and Ryleigh Rytensia Slater the rest of these amazing characters all belong to Joanne (J.K) Rowling and her HP series.

-***-***-***-***- XD

An old Buick rolled down Sullivan Street carrying four tired passengers. Two young girls sat in the back seat, excitedly discussing the picture they had just seen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, thank you so much for bringing me to the movie tonight, it was lots of fun!" The shorter of the two girls said, brushing her long black hair out of her eyes.

Mrs. Granger smiled towards the back of the car, her brown eyes exuding warmth. "Of course Saphina, you are always welcome with us!"

"I'm sure Hermione wouldn't know what to do with herself if she was stuck with us all night!" Mr. Granger chuckled, his silver glasses glinting in the rearview window.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "I would be bored out of my mind without you, Saph. Mum, do you think Saph could stay the night tonight?"

Mrs. Granger ran a hand through her dark hair, making the nice curls friz. "I'm sure that would be-"

ERRRT... SCREETCHH... CRASH!

Both adults went flying into the windshield and both girls went forward and flew hard back into their seats. Saphina's head hit off the door and was bleeding. Hermione had a small cut above her left eyebrow and was unconscious along with the other three.

A stranger in the car beside them dialed 911 and got out of their car. He had seen the whole accident. All four and the driver of the car they collided with were rushed to the Riverforst Hospital in an ambulance.

Hermione was the only one pronounced with non life threatening injuries. She had the cut stitched and had a minor concussion with no signs of amnesia. She was cleared a few hours after entering the emergency section. Having no living relatives Hermione waited with Saphina's parents, Saige and Seth, as they were her neighbours and were coming to hear news about their only daughter they agreed to watch Hermione.

A doctor finally walked into the room after 6 hours of waiting. Hermione and the adults edged closer to the doctor, looking desperate. The doctor made his way over and sat across from Mrs. Jones.

"Miss Granger I regret to inform you that..." started but was abruptly cut off.

"Noo... Noo your lying! My parents are not dead!" Hermione screamed furiously at the top of her lungs" she then whispered with her bottom lip quivering "They can't be."

Hermione then ran out of the large but empty waiting room and into one of many hallways, tears streaming down her cheeks. She slid down the pale yellow wall and started crying into her hands. Mr. and Mrs. Jones jumped up and tried to go after her but the doctor stopped them.

"Maybe she needs some space. I think you should let her nerves settle first. Let her find peace of mind." The doctor told them.

After five minutes of waiting, Saige finally went over to talk to Hermione but she was gone. Saige had her chin trembling. The poor girl had just lost her parents and now she was all alone in the night. She walked in and Seth noticed Hermione was not there. He glanced at Saige and saw the sadness in His wife's eyes.

"She's gone. I can't find here anywhere." she said her voice barely above a whisper

"Gone? She can't be." Seth said, confused.

"She is." Mrs. Jones said shakily

"We have to find her!" Mr. Jones jumped up from his seat.

"We can't just leave our daughter here."

"But, we can't leave Hermione alone on the streets of London either now can we? What choice do we have? At least Saph... Saphina is safe here." He choked back through tears.

"But... What if you know... She... Is gone when we get back" She said, biting her lip and letting tears go free flowing.

"She will be alright, she is our daughter. One of the bravest, strongest girls in the world.

She will get through it. She is a miracle, our miracle." He said sad and desperate but he made it sound like they had nothing to lose, but they did, their daughter.

"Noo.. Noo!" Hermione finally awoke from her nightmare sobbing.

Her body and clothes were drenched with cold sweat, and she was shivering. Her pillow cover was darker blue in areas where tears had hit; her messy brown hair was stuck to her face by sweat and teardrops. She finally found her right mind and remembered what happened. She was so restless because she kept having the same bad dream repeatedly, only it wasn't just a nightmare it was reality. Her reality, her life, her crazy messed up life. Her parents and best friend were both dead because of a collision with an impaired driver.

She felt so stupid she hadn't even stayed long enough to hear what the doctor had even said. For all she knew they could still be alive or one of them maybe? She felt like a coward for not facing the fact that her parents were dead and not coming back, or even staying to make sure Saphina lived. For all Hermione Jean Granger knew she could be the soul survivor. For all she knew...? One thing was for sure though, she was a coward an ungrateful, selfish, coward.

Hermione had been living at her house alone for the past few days. She had went to the Friday night show and it had been four days since so, it must be Tuesday around 2:00 am. Hermione had not been in her bedroom or any other room upstairs. She had been staying on the main floor, sleeping on the couch. She was too afraid to go upstairs, for it would bring back memories. Too many happy, joyful memories that reminded her of the pain and frustration she was in. She knew the inevitable was bound to happen eventually, but not until she was an adult and had kids of her own to fuss over and worry about. These memories and her time she took for granted. These memories she never would have thought to be her last, but all the ones she had with her parents and Saphina could never be redone because they were all gone. Almost everyone that ever meant something to Hermione was gone, just like that. Never to be seen again, unless in photographs and videos that brought back memories, too many painful memories.

Hermione knew everyone would want her to move on, forget the past look toward the future. How though, how was she just supposed to forget her whole life and be expected to move on? She felt like someone ripped her heart out of her chest, threw it to the ground and stomped on it. Hermione knew by sitting through all those church services that everything happened for a reason and the reason may not be clear at first, but it will be clear to you when the time is right. She knew if she was to start fresh and find the reason why such things could happen, she needed to start somewhere, and sitting on the sofa crying wasn't going to get her anywhere. She knew where to start, but she didn't know how it would help her, or if it even would help, but it was something. She decided to go to school. She just didn't feel ready so she decided to wait until Monday. That gave her time to look around the house, get a local newspaper or two and get ready for all the questions she knew were bound to come at school.

She had finally settled herself down feeling lonely and not having anyone to comfort her except fluffy a worn out rabbit who has seen better days, he was missing hair on his left ear, had only one eye as the other fell off , was missing his tail and had stuffing erupting from his back. Hermione had named him Fluffy when she was three but she only managed to say "Fwuffy" at the time. Hermione finally drifted into a hopefully dreamless sleep holding the stuffed rabbit in a death grip tighter than she would care to admit. It's no wonder the poor thing is worn out after so many nights being held like a life line.

** La Fin**

AN from me

-***-***-***-***- XD

Here is my first chapter. Hope you like it. It has been revised and edited by my amazing new beta, Her-My-Oh-Knee. Please R&R. Thank you! -Logo


	2. Trapped in the Past

To Overcome Yourself By, Vermlog630 (Logo)

Chapter Two, Trapped In The Past

** character death **

Disclaimer: All the characters you don't recognize are probably OC's and belong to me. Everyone that you remember from the HP series are the property of Joanne Rowling the greatest author to live. I also do not own the song " Safe and Sound ". The fantastic artist Taylor Swift owns it along with many other wonderful songs

-***********-**********-**********-**********- XD

Hermione was keeping things simple not doing much besides eating, sleeping, going to the bathroom and playing cards (by herself). She did this for 3 days before she finally decided that she was bored and felt she should meet at least a few of her high standards. On the top of the list was personal hygiene she had not touched her hair in forever and it was more greasy and tatted than it had even been. So she decided to have a shower.

Hermione then turned from her unfinished solitaire game walked carefully upstairs for the first time in a week. Hermione slowly gazed around the deserted house. She studied her surroundings like she had never by here before almost forgetting she had lived here her entire life.

After walking down the beige corridor she stopped suddenly at a door, as if she almost missed it. Hermione stuck out her hand and reached for the gold doorknob. She cautiously turned the handle and stepped in the door before closing it behind her. She stripped of all her clothes (the same outfit she last week to the theatre as she hadn't changed since ) and tuned the water on. She made the water hot but not to hot as to make her skin burn.

While she waited for the water to heat she peered curiously around the mid sized bathroom. She saw cream coloured walls with rustic wall hangings, a metal heart and a star formed with various twigs of different sizes. There was a white vanity with a with a marble sink built in. The marble was nearly white with light grey flecks and brown swirls. She noticed the mirror was actually a window, the foggy glass panels were replaced with four rectangle mirrors. Even the toilet was rustic as it was wooden with a small candle sitting on the back, Hermione had finally found the source of the sweet apple pie scent.

Once the water heated, she stepped into the porcelain shower and felt relived as the warm jets hit her back. She washed her hair with 2 in 1 and face with a wash cloth and vanilla cream, she finally felt some what like her old self again. Hermione was so content she wanted to just stay in the warm water forever. Though she knew she should get out before she the water got cold as she must of been in there for over half an hour. Hermione then turned on heel to stop the water when she slipped she hit her head off of the porcelain floor of the shower. She then was hanging off of the edge of the shower, Hermione did an awkward roll/flop before she fell on the slippery charcoal tiles. Hermione now lay motionless on the wet floor of the steamy room.

***** Hallucination*****

"Mr and Mrs Jones would you like to say goodbye to your daughter? It may be your last  
chance" Dr. Vaughn asked sadly

"Please " said the Jones's desperate

"Of course. This way." he signalled for them to follow

They were led to a private room on the second level of the emergency section. Inside was Saphina Natalie Jones. She was in a very fragile state under critical conditions. Her face had gone almost white, her lips were cracked and her whole body was wracking. Her heart beat was very faint and almost did nothing for her. It was like her whole body had just shut down completely but Saphina would not give up without a fight. When her parents saw her like this their hearts turned to glass and shattered upon falling to the floor. They burst out sobbing.

"Mom, dad I love you" her voice was dry and raspy

"Oh sweetie, we love you to" her dad said choking back his tears

Her parents hugged and kissed her not wanting to let go of their angel. For they knew it would be their last chance to hold her. Children should bury their parents ( when they are adults) not the other way around.

"Mom, will you sing to me" she asked barely above a whisper as she had close to no energy

"Anything baby" Saige said softly running her hand down Saphina's cheek that had gone ice cold

She took her hand back from Saph's face before replacing it on Saphina's hand. She squeezed it tightly before loosening her grip. Saige wanted to make sure her daughter knew she was there for her.

"I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said i'll never let you go  
But all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
The morning light, you and i'll be safe and sound. " Saige sang softy and beautifully drowning out all her emotions

"Don't stop please." Saphina's voice cracked

Saige wanted to stop so she could burst out sobbing and just release her pent up emotions but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't stop when her dying daughter wanted her to continue. She took a breath before starting the next verse.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's over  
The war outside our door, keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
The morning light, you and i'll be safe and sound. " Saige looked at her daughter as Saphina's light heartbeat dropped down immesly.

She looked at her husband who gave a slight nod to continue and she gave her daughter one last hug and smiled at her weakly. She then continued the song vowing not to stop until the last note.

"Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Oh ooh, oh ooh  
Oh ooh, oh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, oh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh, oh ooh  
Oh ooh , oh oh ooh

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
The morning light, you an i'll be safe and sound

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh

Beeeeeeeeeep. The monitor that was keeping track of Saphina's heart rate told there was no pulse. Saige and Seth looked quickly at each other before taking a last look at their living daughter. They caught her eyelids fluttering shut, hiding her beautiful brown eyes. Saige and Seth were then rushed out of the room as doctors and nurses ran in to unsuccessfully save their patient. Saige sobbed into her husband's shirt while he wrapped one arm around her and used his free hand to stroke her long black hair.

***** End Flashback ****

Hermione woke shivering from another cold sweat and the fact the air on her bare skin was freezing. She looked around trying to remember what had just recently happened.

Why the fuck was she on the floor? And why was she all wet?

Hermione sat up while patting her hair.

She thought "Wait why am I feeling my hair? And why is it so soft, it's always frizzy."

She then realized her hand was still rubbing her silky hair she quickly pulled it away mentally yelling at herself "Stop doing that! It's hair for crying out loud! HAIR! Come on Hermione what happened to you? Seriously! Pull yourself together girl"

Hermione then yelled at her conscience "Shut up! Just shut up already. Stop nagging me! You don't own me! Well you sorta do wait no err... yes... mabye. Ugh" Hermione grumbled aloud

After fighting with her conscience Hermione finally picked herself up off of the ground. She noticed the shower had been running so she quickly pushed the silver knob, turning the now icy sprays off. Hermione now wondered that if she had the shower on whether she was finished her shower and coming out or just getting in. After a few moments of contemplating Hermione decided she had already finished her shower. That was why a) her hair was so soft and b) she was a bit chilled as she was standing in a small pool of water and the air was cold on her warm skin). Hermione was shivering, cool air tended to have a type of effect on Hermione that made the hair on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end, almost as to act as a dog or cat coat ( because that would work fantastically). Hermione was covered head to toe in goose bumps and her cheeks felt hollow with numbness.

Hermione then looked around the room for more clues, she finally, after 4 minutes of pacing noticed the mirror above the sink was normal. She knew she must have been unconscious a while for the mirror had no condensation or steam upon it. Before turning away Hermione simply stared at her own reflection, unable to decide what to make of herself.

After running a hand down her cheek she started thinking "Why have I always thought so highly of myself? Why do I try all my life to be something important when in the end I die, just like that? Why try to make a difference in the world when I may not even be there to enjoy it? No really it's pointless. I work hard, get a good education so on day I can change the world. Instead of being my own person why not fit in, instead of standing out. We all live and die so what does it matter if I get a good job or not, nothing good ever lasts anyway. My family is good and did that last? No! My friend is good and did she last? A big lousy N.O.! I have a life of my own and I should live it like I want."

Hermione had decided from that day on to live her life how she wanted. No more standing out, no more good things ( they never lasted) and most of all no more old Hermione. Only Hermione didn't realize bad things didn't last either and at least her parents would be proud of her keeping on top academically. This was not the Hermione they knew heck, Hermione didn't even know herself or what she was about to do.

*****La Fin *****

AN from little old me :[-\-0 ( skater)  
-***********-**********-**********-**********- XD

I know it is quite boring so far. It was never meant to be exciting ( as you are probably thinking its not supposed to bore me to tears either). I promise though next chapter should be more in the action. I also know this has been sad and weary too. The next chapter should be about a month after the incident. What will the new Hermione be like? At school? More chapters to come soon. Please review as a author you know how special reviews can be, so please they mean a lot. Once again my editing is all done manually. Thanks. -Logo?

P.S. I do realize that the song Safe and Sound ( from the hunger games soundtrack) was not released until 2011 but, I thought that the song was fit to the scene despite being after the characters time setting ( currently in this fanfiction). Please understand confusion with different time settings were unintentional.


	3. Toward the Future

To Overcome Yourself By, Vermlog630 (Logo)

Chapter Three, Toward The Future, But Not Moving On

AN: Thanks to Words are a Bewitching Venom ( my Fan Fiction BFF) for reviewing, everyone and anyone who has followed or faved and just readers who take time out of their day just to read my and many other fanfics. You rock!

Disclaimer: I obviously am not Joanne Rowling. I make no money for my workings. All the characters you recognize are hers, I simply use them for the fun of writing.

Something to keep in mind while reading:

Even in the books Hermione is the oldest in her year. Although her September B-day she is a year older than everyone. So when everyone in her year is either (In first year) 11 or 12 she is 11 12 or 13. If you don't believe me, check it on google. It will tell you Hermione was born in 1979 not 1980. If you want the reason she is a year older, it is because (according to the rules at Hogwarts) each new student must be at the age of 11 before August.31. In this case Hermione would be 10 when starting Hogwarts because of her September birth date so they made her wait until she was "officially" 11. When starting she was indeed 11 like everyone but unlike most in the same year (I am not sure if anyone else applies to this rule, under the circumstances) she tured 12 shortly after entering Hogwarts in first year. I hope this explanation will save for confusion later of why Hermione is in grade 6 not 5.

Anyhow, Onward with the story.

-***********-**********-**********-**********- XD

Hermione is an ordinary sixth grade girl, or so she thought she was. She used to be so happy and loving. She always had her head held high and a bright smile on her face. That though was the old Hermione Granger. Now she never seemed to care. For starters she is always late, has mood swings often and just isn't acting like herself, well not acting like the old Hermione we knew anyway. She always seems to hide under shadows and shrink back from anyone she was unfamiliar with. The weirdest part was no matter the season she wore either turtle necks and sweat pants , long sleeve shirts with a scarf and jeans or a jumper with any longer bottoms yet know one knows why.

Today was Wednesday. A cold April Wednesday. Hermione had just awoken due to her alarm clock beeping an annoying buzz. She mumbled something about another boring school day as she rolled out of bed, well she tried but her feet were caught in her orange comforter. Hermione groaned before sitting up to untangle her feet from the neon monstrosity that she found much to bright for her liking especially in the mornings. Once her feet were free Hermione turned to look at her alarm clock. It was black with blinking blue numbers they read "6:40". Hermione groaned again for it was much to early to be getting up though she knew she had to. Her foster mom would not be happy if she was late to school again, she had already been fed up with school complaints and she was ready to ship Hermione off to some all girls boarding school in Canada. Hermione's life had already been a mess this past month, she had just been happy she could stay in her hometown despite there being nothing left holding her here.

"Shit!" Hermione hissed furiously

" Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!"

Her alarm clock now read 7:52 she had fell back asleep, idiot. School started at 8:30 and it was a half an hour (30 minute) walk there. That left her 8 minutes to get ready. Hermione scrambled out of her bed and yanked open her wardrobe. She pulled a black turtle neck and dark navy denim jeans off their hangers and tore of her flannel pants and tank top. Hermione then threw on her black sports bra, panties, shirt and her jeans she had grabbed before tying back her knotted brown hair with a grey elastic. Hermione now looked far from the beautiful girl we knew a month ago, she had some kind of dirt smeared on her cheek, her hair was greasy and messy put in a loose ponytail and she wore the first thing she found. Indeed it was nearly impossible to bring back the Hermione we knew. Now we have an uncaring and late prat replacing the prim and proper Hermione Jean Granger. Its true her parents would hardly recognize this uncontrollable girl to be their up tight, obedient daughter. Though Hermione either didn't notice this big change or she just didn't care, not that she cared about much anymore.

Hermione jogged out of her room and down the wooden staircase. She stopped in the kitchen to grab a granola bar before skipping back to the entrance of the house. Hermione then dug around in the closet before retrieving a winter coat and a pair of thin winter boots, guess what colour... Black! Hermione then tugged on her thin black boots and black coat that had blue thread weaved in patterns before slamming the closet door shut. Hermione then turned, wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the cool winter air, she paused a moment to take a breath of air before carelessly calling back over her shoulder to her guardian.

"leaving." Hermione mumbled lamely

Hermione then closed the door and raced down the step stones to the side walk where she gradually slowed her pace. She walked at an even pace for about 18 minutes before halting abruptly. She gazed almost longingly down a neighbourhood street. Hermione had gone into almost a trance. Breaking her gaze, Hermione looked up at the sign that read "Sulivan St."

Hermione then watched as parents cooed their toddlers and 6th grade girls chatted amongst their friends. Oh how Hermione longed for a friend or companion that would allow her a shoulder to cry on. Of course Hermione had a group of friends but they were older and just screwed around, they broke rules and caused trouble for the hell of it. Hermione was a lost kid that needed to be found, she felt it wrong to stand out but was it that much better to try and fit in? The Hermione we knew would not have her Foster mom threatening to send her off to a boarding school in Canada within the first month of living together, the Hermione we knew would not have stole cigarettes from her foster mom or tried alcohol and the Hermione we knew most defiantly would not have made 'friends' with immature, foolish, selfish, stupid and idiotic teenagers. That though was the old Hermione, this is the new and so called 'improved' Hermione Jean Granger. Though Hermione wanted someone that would be understanding, patient and a friend who would listen. A friend that could get her through the cold lonely days, when no one is there. Most of all she wanted, no needed an easy life, where there were no worries nor unhappiness that could drag her down. Hermione though not only needed a friend, she needed to overcome more thing than one yet the biggest enemy was... Herself. Not that she realized.

The Brunette arrived at school shortly after her 'detour'. She prowled the busy school yard, barley glancing at anyone before settling herself down under a large willow tree. Hermione was fond of the tree because it seemed so lonely, unordinary and out of place much like how she felt.

Hermione heard the bell ring so she got up and walked towards the dull brick building. She walked inside the doors and down the hall, into classroom 9. Inside her teacher smiled warmly, Hermione smiled a phoney smile back and took her seat in the 2nd row beside Jackson and Courtnie. Jack wasn't the hottest guy or the cutest but Hermione liked him for his personality, he was hilarious, there were no others ways to describe him and Courtnie, that girl was her enemy. Hermione hated Courtnie because she always used to pick on her and Saph, now because of Saphina's death she was all of a sudden being sweet to Hermione and that wasn't cool. Court was also way to self centred and snobby with a know-it-all attitude. While the class was doing math questions in their notebooks Hermione, like always was drawing her and Saphina at the movies before she passed and Her parents and her hugging each other. Suddenly it all became to much and she bust out sobbing, laying her head on the desktop. The teacher looked up from papers she was grading to see Danielle in front of her.

" Mrs. Dubrell, sorry to disturb you but, Mione's doing it again." Dani said softl

"It's alright m'dear no need to be sorry. I will talk to her." Mrs. Dubrell said just as soft she paused a second seeing the blonde's nod before continuing."Thank you Dani for looking out for Hermione, as you know she has had a rough couple of months and she needs someone

willing to look out for her and you do. I know it can be hard when she pushes away but, I think you two would make good friends if Mione tried."

"Oh, umm... This is awkward, you see I'm moving Melbourne, in march. I would love to help Hermione but I can't, I am sorry."

"Oh!" Mrs Dubrell exclaimed "Ok then, I will miss you dearly"

Dani then went back to her seat while motioned Hermione to the hall. The teacher was looking worried and Hermione was, well, Pissed. The brunette thought wonderful, bloody, fucking wonderful. All it is and ever was, was a bloody heart to heart where the teacher spoke meaningless words to a kid that didn't listen anyway

AN:

-***********-**********-**********-**********- XD

Alright this chapter is still pretty boring but I needed to show you what Hermione is like now. In case you havn't noticed this story is non-canon and most of JKR's characters will act differently than she portrayed them in the books. On a completely different note after lots of contemplating I decided I would introduce our next character (who sadly will not be Hermione's godfather) in chapter 4 rather that in this one, as I didn't want to make the story seem rushed. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter ( if it actually didn't make you fall asleep). So please, read & review. I know my fanfic a gained a couple readers but as an author I can say that a review feels a lot better than a follow or favourite. No mean to be rude, I still appreciate you taking time out of your day to read my workings ;) but, follows and faves just don't give you that same fuzzy feeling ( as an author and reader). You might find it weird that when I send off one of my reviews I get a warm feeling somewhere in my heart being able to read such amazing stories. I especially like it when an author thanks you by either mentioning your ' pen' name In their fanfic or personally thanking you by pm ing you. So please, read & review! -Logo


End file.
